Nowadays, the OLED display panel comprises three general types: side by side RGB pixelation type, conversion material (CCM) type, and a color filter type. The mainstream display type of OLED panel is achieved by arranging three primary colors of red, blue and green pixels on a same side of the panel in parallel, and controlling the screen display by a driving circuit. This type of display needs to compress the pixel spaces to improve the pixel resolution, however, the manufacturing process is difficult, the cost is high, and the yield rate is relatively. Besides, the preparation process of the side by side RGB pixelation type OLED display pixels requires five fine metal masks (FMM), high precision CCD alignment and other preparation methods, which makes the process more complex, and resulting in low yield rate, high preparation cost and other issues.